superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Fun-Sized Friends and Grandmum's the Word (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"Fairly Tales Good vs. Evil"'' |- ! style="text-align:left;"|'Written by' | Andrew Goodman Ben Gruber |- |'Storyboarded by' | Kelly Armstrong |- |'Supervising Director' |Adam Paloian |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Special Geust' |Jerry Fummeringers & David Haertyily | colspan="2" |'"Jeffy gets to Movie'" |- |'Written by' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Storyboarded by' |Brain Morrante John Trabbic |- |'Supervising Director' |Sherm Cohen |- |'Animation Director' |Alan Smart Tom Yasumi |- |'Produced by' |Jennie Monica |- |'Supervising Producers' |Marc Ceccarelli Vincent Waller |- |'Executive Producer' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Special Geust' |Erick Sarret |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Story Editor' |Mr. Lawrence |- |'Animation Writers' |Andrew Goodman Ben Gruber Kaz Luke Brookshier |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Associate Producer' |Philip Harris |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Benjamin Arcand Mike Dougherty David Gemmill Karl Hardika Maureen Mascarina Kristen Morrisen Kurt Snyder Eddie Trigeriuos Carey Yost |- |'Storyboard Revisionists' |Ray Morelli Tim Prendercast Ted Seko Bran Vandergrift |- |'Animatic Editor' |Estrella Miyakawa Capin |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Fairly Tales Good Vs. Evil" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Tiny SpongeBob, Tiny Patchy the Pirate Tiny Friends Snail Mail Tiny Spongebob Bob Dylan |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Tiny Patrick |- | Rodger Bumpass |Squidward, Teddy Bear House Party Cousins |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Larry The Lobster Potty |- |'Carlos Alazraqui' |Tiny SpongeBob Tiny Monky |- |'Jerry Fummerings' |Tiny SpongeBob Fairly Good |- |'David Haertyily' |Tiny SpongeBob Fairly Evil |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Jeffy Gets To Movie" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, French Narrator, Mr. Movie Fish #1 Door Key Man, Kid fish #3 Jeff Lady Cop, Fish #55 |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Harry, Fish #2 LifeGaurd Branch Mr. Cearal, Angry Mob, Robot's Life House |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Fish #2 Khef Announcer |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Richard Fish #3 Fish #456 |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Hillbilly Fish #1 Gaurd Fish Lady Store Man #23 Rickman #3 |- |'Jill Talley' |Karen Gaurd Fish Guard Fish #3 |- |'Erick Sarret' |Jeffy |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Tom Kenny |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lyberti Nelson |- |'Casting Assistant' | Molly Miller Amy Zies |- |'Director of Audio Production/Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'Dialogue Editor' |Michael Petak |- |'Script Coordinator' |Andrew Goodman Danny Giovannini |- |'Production Coordinators' |Paul Anderson Emily Merl Hannah Watanabe-Rocco |- |'Production Assistants' |Dominka Stemtek Clotion Davis |- |'Executive Assistant' |Brian Koonce |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Character Designers' |Mark Colangelo Gordon Hammond Harley Huang Junpei Takayama |- |'Prop Designer' |Isaac Marzioli |- |'Background Supervisor' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Layout Designers' |Marco Cinello George Nachev Kenny Pittenger |- |'Color Key Supervisor' | Teale Reon Wang April Brochelt |- |'Background Painters' |Kit Boyce Andrea Colman Ann Lee Jerry Suh Lucy Tanashian-Gentry |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Animation Services "Toon City Animation, Inc." |- |'Unit Producers' |Robert Clark Jonathan Tinsay |- |'Co-Executive Producer' |Hyejoon Yun |- |'Supervising Producer' |Chulho Kim |- |'Production Translation' |Gahyun Baek |- |'Animation Directors' |Byunglo Kim Ilsung Lee |- |'Head of Layout' |Hyunkyu Lee |- |'Head of Assistant Animation' |Boyoung Sung |- |'Head of Background Painting' |Miyoung Lee |- |'Head of Digital Production' |Woosung Jung |- | Overseas Supervisor Cast of "Fairly Tales Good Vs. Evil" Live Action Sequnce |'Tom Kenny' |Patchy the Piarte |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Potty |- |'Gorge Nachav' |Puppeter |- |'Written by' |Aaron Springer Casey Alexander |- |'Grips' |Tom King Kevin Hart Kai |- |'Best Boy' |Vateras Nasert |- |'Grips' |Kaen Fackels |- |'Props' |Larry Gereko |- |'Animation Director' |Zeus Cervas Harrey Koret |- |'Video Operator' |Herry Arreanit |- |'A2' |Dan Povenmire Stephanie Apeeiane |- |'Tape Operater' |David Beckl |- |'Production Manager' |C.H. Greenblatt Bob Soyle Screen Noveltise Frank Sinatra Paul Tibbitt Heather Martenez |- |'Puppeters' |Bob Camp Adam Paloian Frank Weiss Ted Seko Maureen Mascarina |- |'Custome Key Supervisor' |Frank Weiss |- |'Key Stylist' |Thomas Asugsti |- |'Player' |Haggert Yureto |- |'Operater by' |Carey Hastio |- |'Grips' |Willson Meieer |- |'Pictures' |Larry Bobison David Baideo |- |'Edic' |Erin Geartie Kent Osborne |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Stock Images Provided by' |Getty Images Justin Brinsfild |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'"Got and Title Race"' |Written by Andrew Goodman Composed by Tom Kenny and Dan Povenmire Preformed by Tom Kenny, Jerry Fummeringers and David Haertily |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Steve Belfer Andrew Goodman Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Jeremy Wakefield |- |'Track Reading Services' |Slightly Off Track |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Supervising Picture Editor' |Christopher Hink |- |'Asssistant Picture Editor' |Rick Dominicus |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Molly Minus |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Diana LaGrandeur |- |'Nick Digital CG Animation Directors' |Christian Evans Pablo Smith |- |'Digital Animators' |Andrea Yomtob |- |'Production Manager for Nick Digital' |Jennifer Gay |- |'Post Production Sound Services' |Hacienda Post |- |'Supervising Sound Editors' |Timothy J. Borquez, M.P.S.E. Thomas Syslo |- |'Sound Effects Editors' |Keith Dickens Wes Otis Roy Braverman Eric Freeman Jeffrey Hutchins Tony Orozco Daisuke Sawa |- |'Foley Artists' |Monette Becktold Diane Greco |- |'Foley Mixer' |Bobby Crew |- |'Re-Recording Mixers' |Eric Freeman Timothy J. Borquez, CAS |- |'Post Production Telecine Services' |Encore |- |'Telecine Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Live Action Footage Provided by' |Bad Clams Productions inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Senior Director of Digital Operations' |Eric Swanborg |- |'Digital Operations Engineer' |Kimberly Madore Mardine J. Pouryousef Chris Spears |- |'Senior Manager of Post Production' |Oliver Pearce |- |'Machine Room' |C.J. Kinyon Gregory Mitchell |- |'Archive and Resource Library' |Anna Martino Jean Paul Fernandez Michael Pazmino |- |'Senior Vice President of Animation & Games' |James Stephenson |- |'Senior Vice President of Production' |David J. Steinberg |- |'Current Series Management' |Isabel Galupo Dale Malinowski |- |'Vice President of Production' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Sineor Production Animaton By |Rich Maglennes |- |'Executive in Charge for Nickelodeon''' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2018 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits